


Fix it up

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "Okay, so it probably looks bad," he began before having to stop in order to duck from the stress ball Arya had retrieved from her bag and thrown at him."It looks like a car crash!"





	Fix it up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 13 - car crash

"Where the hell is my living room?" Arya shrieked, hands hanging as limp as her jaw.

Gendry grinned sheepishly, shaking some hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, so it probably looks bad," he began before having to stop in order to duck from the stress ball Arya had retrieved from her bag and thrown at him.

"It looks like a car crash!"

"Okay, but it will be fine!" he protested, slowly pulling himself to a stand.

Arya's eyes narrowed and it would be enough to send many a man running for fear of death. But Gendry knows no matter how mad she gets, she'll never truly harm him.

"Have I ever let you down babe?"

The eyeroll was enough for him to know he had won, her irritation now directed at the fact that he was right.

"It will definitely be finished?" she questioned,  casting a doubtful glance around the room. "And look like the photo?"

"I promise!" he replied, placing a hand over his heart.

She chewed her lip for a moment before pointing a warning finger at his chest.

"And you better vacumn afterwards!" she warned him before disappearing through to the kitchen, muttering something about bull-headed.


End file.
